


Deluge

by Mewwy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles came to Derek to offer him a place to stay during the rains. Little did he know Derek already had a safe haven from the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deluge

It was pouring rain when Stiles got out of the jeep. He was at the Hale House to convince Derek to come stay with him. It had to have shitty coverage for rain being half burned down. Standing on the porch Stiles had water dripping from his nose when Derek opened the door. "Stiles?" He looked like he had been sleeping.

"I came to offer you a refuge from the deluge!" Smiling bright as the sun, even though it was a little after 11 at night Stiles was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Derek quirked an eyebrow at Stiles, who was shivering slightly and fidgeting and Derek said, "A refuge from the deluge?"

"Yes. This place has no roof, barely a second floor and you are staying here during a deluge which isn't supposed to stop till Sunday. So I though I would offer you a comfortable floor, roof over your head, and hot running water. But if you want to stay here." Stiles paused and took a breath as he waved at the Hale House. "Then that is all you dude."

Scratching the back of his neck Derek looked at Stiles dripping on his porch. "Umm do you want to dry off?" He wasn't sure what the protocol for this was. Should he take Stiles up on his offer? Or let him see the dry basement with all the amenities of home?

"Nah we have to walk back to the jeep and it would just be stupid. Besides it really isn't that cold or anything." Stiles was shivering just a bit more at his words; after all it was November. Taking a breath and shaking himself a bit to get the dripping water off his head Stiles smiled. "I'm just being friendly. I know we aren't, you know friends or anything, but it isn't in my nature to let you or anyone really stay someplace that is probably condemned."

Listening to Stiles and hearing his heartbeat rise somewhat Derek wasn't sure what he should do about Isaac. He was currently curled up asleep in the basement. Erica and Boyd were home with their families. Taking a moment while he watched Stiles shake himself Derek sighed. Isaac would be okay and so would he. "Stiles go home. We have a roof over our heads."

"We?" Stiles looked up at Derek and his smile dimmed somewhat. "The pack is hiding in a condemned building?"

A gruff, "Isaac and I are in the basement Stiles. It has a roof and floor and running water and electricity." It turned more into an affectionate growl by the end. "We're okay."

"Oh." Visibly deflating Stiles nodded. "Um yeah. I should have thought of that. Okay. Good. I get it all is good." Nodding to himself as much as to Derek. "Well, I'm gonna go then. Seeing as you have a roof and floor and all that." Hands flailing to indicate whatever Stiles is trying to indicate, however, his shaking is getting worse and Derek made a command decision.

Grabbing Stiles by the scruff of the neck he hauled him into the house. Hand tightened on his neck Derek marched him to their den in the basement. "You are shivering." It was finally said when Derek opened the basement door, which was surprisingly intact and walked him down the stairs to another solid door. This one barely scorched. Opening it and walking into the basement he saw it is a den of sorts. Fully covered by the remaining floor and there are mattresses in the corner.

"Isaac." Stiles smiled brightly as he is marched forward through the basement by Derek.

"H'y Stiles." Half asleep Isaac looked at Derek. He saw the head shake and so Isaac turned over and went back to sleep.

"Strip and get into the shower. I'll get you something dry." For the first time in 5 minutes Derek let go of Stiles neck and almost moaned at the loss. He opened the door to the bathroom and pushed Stiles in. Closing the door he went to get some sweats Stiles could wear until the rain calmed down and he could go home.

Grabbing a Henley and a pair of his sweats he headed back to the bathroom and knocked gently, listening for Stiles. He heard the water turn on so he called through the door. "I am leaving some clothes by the door."

A moment later the door was opened and Stiles was standing shirtless in his jeans, "thanks man. I am freezing."

A brisk nod and he turned on his heels and headed back toward their makeshift kitchen Derek did not need to gaze on Stiles surprisingly well toned body. Derek quickly heated some soup up for Stiles to eat to warm his inside. While it was heating up he grabbed a few blankets to make a nest on Boyd's bed for Stiles to sleep on. Sure it might just be the one nearest Derek's mattress, but he wasn't doing anything on purpose. The teenager had come to him.

Listening he heard Stiles murmuring in the shower and despite the urge to listen closer Derek went back to the soup and continued to warm it up. Adding some extra chicken to the soup and stirring. The bathroom door opened and he heard Stiles before looking over his shoulder at the younger man. Stiles was drowning in his clothes, but damn he is wearing Derek's clothes. His wolf liked this and his human side has to agree. The pants are almost the perfect length, but the Henley is hanging past his hands. At the moment Stiles is rolling the sleeves up and muttering about overgrown werewolves. A smirk and Derek looks back at the soup. "There is soup Stiles. Sit." He jerked his head toward the table.

Stiles was being pretty complacent and doing as Derek asked. He must be too tired and cold to put up a fight. Although there is a mutter about overbearing werewolf mother hens Derek assumed that he was the mother hen. "Why are you doing this?" It was quiet in deference to the sleeping Isaac.

"You were shivering and we don't need our human to get sick." His mouth let out more than his brain had intended to.

Trust Stiles to latch onto what Derek hadn't meant for him to hear. "Our human?" Derek didn't even turn around or react. Hoping to make Stiles think he hadn't heard. "So I am your human now?" Growling Derek poured the soup into two bowls and grabbed spoons. Moving toward the table he set the bowl in front of Stiles and handed him a spoon. "Thank you." But Derek could see that Stiles was still thinking a mile a minute.

"Eat." Digging into his soup. "You don't need pneumonia or anything." Looking down at his bowl Derek didn't want to watch Stiles feed himself. The older man had an unhealthy affinity for Stiles lips, especially when Stiles was talking. Maybe this had been a mistake. He should have sent the teen back home. Not invited him back down into their den, but there was a part of him that wanted to take care of Stiles like Stiles took care of everyone else in the teens' life.

Slurping with a wicked grin on his face Stiles kept slurping his soup. Growling lightly all Stiles did was smile bigger. "Sourwolf." He took a bite with chicken in it. "Who knew you could cook? I figured you lived on little woodland creatures in the woods."

Derek knew Stiles was baiting him and pushing buttons, but he didn't let Stiles get to him. He wanted to get the teen fed and then into bed and as much as he would prefer that to be his bed, Derek knew the reality to of that would be little to nothing. Sure Stiles let off the scent of arousal whenever Derek was around, but he also let it out when Erica or Isaac were around, too! So he wasn't going to let this kid bait him. "Eat." He growled, but knew it wouldn't work on Stiles. He had stopped being afraid of him around the time of the kanima. 

Watching the younger man through eyelashes he saw Stiles fight the sleeves he had rolled up and wiggle around in the chair like his ass was on fire. Sitting still was not something Stiles could do. It made Derek want to smile. He had, in the past, sometimes watched Stiles sleep, creeper, he heard in Stiles voice, Derek knew that Stiles would sleep like the dead. Barely moving and then he woke up like a jack in the box. Popped up and started to bounce immediately. Standing up he went around the table. "Give." He gestured to Stiles arm.

Stiles immediately put his arm out and Derek rolled the sleeve up and gestured to the other arm and the other arm came up and he rolled that sleeve up. "Stop fidgeting and eat. The sooner you eat the sooner we go to bed." As he was going around the table he heard the younger man gasp. Quickly rewinding what he said he realized his tongue spoke without his brain. "I have made up Boyd's bed for you." It might have been a little rushed when he said it.

"Oh," it was a soft and slightly disappointed sound. This time when Stiles returned to eating he wasn't slurping or playing. He was eating quietly and without moving around so much. 

If Derek thought about it the younger man looked sad. He had been playful mere moments before. Was he truly that upset he wasn't going to bed with Derek? Could this thing he felt for Stiles be reciprocated? Did he have a chance? Shaking his head slightly he went back to his soup. He didn't stand a chance, Stiles was still 17 and Derek was still 23. There was no chance on this.

In silence they finished their soup. Later Derek would claim it was to keep from waking Isaac, but the truth was he wanted to ask what Stiles thought Derek had meant when he said 'they'd be going to bed.' Occasionally Derek would look up and watch Stiles eat. Stiles looked tired, but he wasn’t shivering anymore. When Derek finished his soup he got up and put his dish in the sink. Running some water in it he barely registered Stiles standing up and moving next to him until Stiles put his bowl under the water. "Thank you." It was quiet and sounded tired. Not at all like Stiles.

Not trusting his words Derek merely nodded and turned off the water. Guiding the other man to Boyd's bed he gestured toward the pile of blankets. "This is Boyd's bunk, but you can use it tonight." Glancing at the clock, "or rather this morning."

"Thanks." Stiles moved around the bed to grab a blanket to make the bed.

Before he got out of reach Derek grabbed his elbow. "Are you okay?" It was quiet; Isaac was about 6 feet away. A nod and downcast eyes had Derek moving around and using his hand to lift Stiles head. It didn't feel right not being able to see the younger boys' eyes. "Stiles?" It was soft because he could see so much in those brown eyes. More than he had ever hoped to see.

"It's bedtime Derek." The shutters went down on Stiles eyes. Effectively shutting Derek out, but not before he saw the hurt and pain in those eyes. Stiles pulled one of the blankets up and moved to make the bed; pretty much dismissing Derek.

Nodding once Derek moves round turning off the other lights until only the lamp in the far corner is lit. Enough light so Stiles can see by. By the time he has returned to the mattress area Stiles is curled up facing away from Derek's bed. A soft sigh of sadness and Derek crawled under his own blankets. Lying on his back he listens to the sleeping Isaac and the quiet sighs from Stiles. Closing his eyes he concentrated on Stiles heartbeat to help him fall asleep. 

Stiles heart rate is higher then it normally is, but Derek suspects that Stiles isn't completely okay with his bed. There isn't anything he can do to stop that. Trying to regulate his breathing to match Stiles Derek found himself relaxing to the sounds of having Stiles so close. He finds himself drifting on the edge of sleep. Rolling on his side he faces Stiles and sees the young mans back. A gentle smile crosses his lips as he slips into sleep.

Sometime later Derek wakes, but he can't figure out what woke him. Then he hears the bathroom and assumes it is Stiles or Isaac. Rolling away from the room Derek falls back asleep. Only to be awakened when a warm body crawled into bed with him and wrapped his arms around him. A sweet kiss is pressed to his neck and a murmur and sigh. The remainder of the tension Derek had in him releases as he reached out to hold the arms in place. "Stiles," he sounds husky even to his own ears.

"Shh Sourwolf. Go back to sleep." It is mumbled into his neck. Derek found himself listening as he tangled his legs with Stiles and drifted off to sleep. That night his nightmares don't chase him through the night. It is a good night sleep. He is secure and safe. His wolf is calm and content. One of the best nights he has had in a long time.

When Derek opens his eyes he is laying on his back with Stiles' head tucked up under his chin. Without moving he listened and heard Isaac up and moving around, Stiles' heartbeat indicated he was still asleep, and then he took in their positions Stiles was pretty much lying on top of him with one blanket covering them both. Derek had an arm around Stiles' waist and one over his own head. "I'm headed out for a run," Isaac says quietly not to wake up Stiles.

A whispered, "okay," as Derek breathed in Stiles' scent mixed with his own it smelt right and marvelous. Bringing his arm down he scrubbed his head and face careful not to jostle Stiles. The younger man moved a little in his sleep and pretty much slid himself between Derek's legs. His morning wood was solidly rubbing against Stiles' abs. Taking a gentle, deep breath he began to recite the alphabet backwards, then the 6 times tables, and finally recited the words to the Preamble to the Constitution. None of it helped his erection not with Stiles beginning to move around in preparation to wake up.

Derek had begun to recite the Gettysburg Address when Stiles fully woke up. One second his heartbeat was slow and relaxed and the next it was running like a gazelle. Taking the opportunity to soothe the younger man he began rubbing his back fondly. It seemed to calm the other man down judging by his heart rate. Stiles shifted a little bit to get more comfortable. Lifting his head he took the palm of his hand and placed it on Derek's chest and under his chin and looked at Derek thoughtfully.

Not stopping the rubbing Derek waited Stiles out. He knew Stiles well enough to know he wouldn't be silent very long. Stiles surprised him though and leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. Before Derek could respond or protest Stiles snuggled down onto his chest and sighed. Derek's arms wrapped tightly around Stiles and held him. They lay there for a surprisingly long time without Stiles saying anything. Closing his eyes and breathing in their scent Derek leaned his head down and kissed the top of Stiles' head. The younger man turned his head to look at Derek.

With a bright smile that Derek found infectious Stiles said, "Good morning Derek."

There was a warm chuckle from Derek. "Morning Stiles."

Both men were watching each other. "You know what is warmer than three blankets?" Stiles moved a little bit and it didn't help Derek's cock.

"What is that?"

"One blanket and a werewolf." Stiles moved up and kissed Derek again. This time Derek's hand moved to the back of Stiles' head and held him there so he could kiss him back. The warm pink lips on his were slightly chapped, but exceedingly pleasurable. Opening his mouth some he was met with an equal partner when Stiles opened his mouth, too! A tentative tongue moved into Derek's mouth and he sighed in Stiles' mouth. Lazy, soft, languid morning kisses was what this was. Nothing hot, pushy or explosive just Sunday morning quiet and softness and lazing in bed with your significant other kisses. No need to hurry or anything as they slowly explored each others mouths, breaking apart occasionally to breath. Derek felt safe and comfortable and his wolf howled in happiness. Stiles mouth was hot, moist and heady. 

Derek never wanted to leave it. His hands were rubbing Stiles' back and occasionally slipping lower to rub Stiles' ass. Not allowing himself to squeeze or rub for very long. It was pleasant and seemed to last for hours, but was probably only minutes really. He could get lost in Stiles' mouth. Stiles broke the kiss and Derek whined he was enjoying those lazy kisses. "Derek." It held fondness and affection in its tone.

Not sure what is going on and feeling lost. Apparently Stiles has feelings for him, but what is going on? "Stiles?"

"I," he falters. Something Derek has never seen or heard Stiles do before. Stiles was always seemed sure of what he was saying, even when it was ridiculous.

When Stiles stalls Derek finally smiles gently and brings a hand to his cheek. "Stiles?" Caressing his check and rubbing his lower back Derek feels Stiles wiggle some. Their cocks' line up Derek watches Stiles eyes widen. "Oh." It's breathy and unsure. 

"Derek, I've," pausing and taking a deep breath. "This is all new to me." Stiles lowered his eyes and blushed, and Derek couldn't resist it. 

Raising Stiles' chin up Derek reached in for a kiss; a chaste kiss on the lips. "It's new for me too. How about we go slow and kiss for a while." Pausing to kiss Stiles' chin. "We're pretty good at that."

A chuckle as Stiles nodded. "Yes, I really liked the kissing." Quickly planting a kiss on Derek's nose, "You're a good teacher.

Now it was Derek's turn to blush. He'd never been anyone's teacher. Growling lightly he claimed Stiles mouth again. This time there was some heat to their kisses, not a lot just enough that they were wetter than the leisurely kisses they had been trading. Stiles hands left Derek's biceps and moved to his chest and face and were working their way to Derek's hair. Derek could feel the progress and he was so immersed in Stiles heartbeat he almost missed the sound of the front door. Pulling apart, "Isaac's home."

"Damn cock block." Stiles mumbled against Derek's lips, but Derek found it to be hilarious. Rolling them onto their sides Derek flipped Stiles so they were spooning and lying there. He was nuzzling Stiles' neck when Isaac came in. A low chuckle from Isaac as he grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to shower and Derek heard the chuckle.

"We've been caught." Derek mumbled into Stiles' shoulder.

Turning in Derek's arms Stiles looked at Derek. "What do you mean?"

A low chuckle and a kiss that took his breath away, "If he didn't hear your comment he could smell our scent." Letting Stiles think it through and he could see when Stiles got it. "Yeah, we've been caught," but Derek couldn't bring himself to care because in his arms was Stiles Stilinski all 6 foot of him. Wiggling. He was fucking wiggling. "If you don't stop that we will for sure be caught," trying to move backward.

Before Derek knew it Stiles' hands were on his hips pulling him in. "Come on Derek." He smiled intensely. "I can feel you need me as much as I need you." Wiggling some more.

"Stiles, slow means slow. We are not going to get off with Isaac in the shower, who can hear everything we are saying and can smell everything we are doing!" Trying to make his point Derek attempted to move backward again.

Licking his lips Stiles pulled Derek's hips in alignment with his and kissed him deeply. Then the fucker started moving, slowly at first. Just rubbing in the same speed he was massaging Derek's tongue. Derek's eyes closed of their own accord and he was lost in them again. All outside concerns were gone as he rolled on top of Stiles and ground down. "Stiles you have no idea what you do to me." Kissing him before he can say anything Derek was actually proud it worked. He'd found an effective way to shut Stiles up.

Meanwhile Stiles hands were roaming under his shirt and rubbing up Derek's back and gripping his ass and pulling it closer so they would rub harder. Derek was moving unhurriedly and it was excruciating. Kissing Stiles deeply Derek heard the shower turn off. Grabbing the blanket that had fallen lower he pulled it over them and went back to kissing Stiles. Buried below the blankets he heard the door open and felt the air displace as Isaac walked through the room. 

The door closed a moment later and Derek's attention went back to Stiles fully. While he had been tracking Isaac's progress Stiles had gotten his hands into Derek's sleep pants to discover the Alpha slept only in sleep pants and sometimes a t-shirt. He'd put on a shirt to answer the door the night before and now the blanket was making it too hot, so he rapidly straddled Stiles and removed the blanket and his shirt. A gasp and sigh from Stiles who struggled to sit up and pull off the Henley he was wearing.

Moving backward a bit Derek helped Stiles out of his shirt and when the younger man laid down Derek began to rub Stiles chest and his nipples listening to the little moans and exaltations from Stiles. Looking up into Stiles' face he saw the brown eyed man watching Derek carefully and Stiles had his hands on Derek's hips. Stiles looked innocently at Derek and sucked in his lower lip and bit it causing Derek to growl and pounce on him. Sucking that lip into his own mouth Derek began to ravish Stiles' mouth.

Like everything they tend to do Stiles met him suck for suck and bite for bite. Their bodies moving together as Stiles spread his legs so Derek could lay down again and fall between them. Both men moaned at the contact. This was going to happen and Derek was not going to stop it. He knew going in Stiles was a virgin, but that wouldn't stop Stiles from pushing Derek like he always did. Pushing until he got what he wanted. Well, Derek wanted this. Wanted their bodies to move together, their pants to rub and chafe, and wanted to devour Stiles completely.

Stiles hands were kneading Derek's ass and gripping him causing him to rub harder against the younger man. The short haired man wrapped his legs around Derek's waist to a growling Derek. Their rutting was coming faster and harder at this rate they were going to come in their pants, not that Derek had an issue with that.

Giving up on Stiles mouth he moved to his neck were he lapped at Stiles neck and listened to the moans from Stiles as they undulated together. A rhythm all their own, "Jesus Derek," was moaned from the pink over kissed lips. Nipping and sucking his way down Stiles' neck the younger man knew what Derek wanted and leaned his head back as he gripped Derek's ass and squeezed. "Please Derek. Please."

A growl from the Alpha, "please what Stiles?"

"Fucking mark me." Tilting his head to give Derek full access to Stiles' neck was all the older man needed. A deep groan rolled out of him as Stiles began to move erratically underneath him. Taking that as what he wanted Derek bit down on Stiles neck sucking and nipping to mark Stiles as his. As he did Stiles was moaning loudly. "Fuck Derek, gonna come. Fuck harder." It wasn't loud, but it was driving Derek on.

Wanting to fuck Stiles Derek ground harder into the thinner man just as Stiles gasped loudly and came between them. Derek was watching as Stiles eyes closed and he convulsively swallowed and moaned as his orgasm over took him. Shit he was beautiful, Derek though.

Derek kept grinding down on Stiles oversensitive cock and he felt his orgasm approaching. The scent of the two of them rutting and rubbing was enough to send Derek over the edge into bliss. Fucking hard into Stiles Derek pressed one, two, three more times as he rode out his own orgasm.

Breathing heavily Derek rolled to the side to lie next to Stiles instead of top of him, trapping one of Stiles arms underneath him. The other hand gripped Derek's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. Tongues fighting and fucking as if they hadn't just come all over each other and as they kissed Stiles rolled on his side and effectively got Derek on his back and lay on top of him. Not that Derek minded in the least bit. Stiles broke the kiss and started breathing heavily into Derek's neck. The older man was having the same issue with breathing as Stiles was. "That was…" Stiles panted out, "fucking amazing. We are SO doing that again. Many times in many different ways."

All Derek could do is laugh. "Whatever you say." Both men lay there trying to catch their breath despite the drying come on their stomachs and chests. Derek actually felt himself twitching at the scent of the two of them mixed, Jesus he had it bad,

Once their breathing calmed down Derek reached for the blanket to cover them up. "We should shower." Stiles moaned lightly in regret.

Nodding and asking the question that could crash this house of cards, "need to get home before your Dad gets home?"

"Nah he's out of town until Monday. Conference at the state capital." Stiles began sucking on Derek's neck. "We have all weekend."

"School?"

A chuckle, "I'm ditching today. Isaac probably told them I am sick in bed being cared for by a Sourwolf." Stiles chuckled, but Derek didn't. "It's okay Derek." Looking at him, "I can afford to miss the first couple of classes. I don't have a test until 3rd period. So we have at least an hour to rest and then shower before I have to go."

Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss. "Rest little red," Derek mumbled into his lips. "We can shower together to save water."

"God a wet wolf. Fuck I am never getting to school." Before Derek could reply Stiles kissed him deeply and powerfully. "Rest Sourwolf. Then we can shower and maybe we can share mutual hand jobs." Nuzzling Derek's neck at the juncture where the shoulder meets the neck.

Growling, "If you keep that up we aren't going to get any rest." This time both of them laughed. Derek was beginning to feel maybe this was the one good thing he might be able to have despite Stiles' age. There would be no sneaking Stiles around. He was 17 now and about 5 months from 18. The Sherriff would know about their relationship. It was time for Stiles to stop lying to his Dad. Maybe it was time the Sherriff knew everything?

Squirming around Stiles worked on finding a comfortable place lying on Derek. Derek waited patiently while Stiles twisted and turned around until he seemed to find that comfortable spot. "Good?"

With a wriggle of Stiles' hips and legs as he slid a leg between Derek's legs, "Yes, I am thank you."

Lying there quietly Derek wanted to ask Stiles why he crawled into bed with him. What did this mean to him? Was this just sex? Was it more? "Stiles?"

There was a snicker from the younger man, "Buyers remorse already Derek?"

"Never." Kissing Stiles' forehead, "I just want to be on the same page."

Sighing and sitting up Stiles crawls until he is sitting on Derek's abs. With both hands on Derek's chest Stiles leans down and kisses Derek quickly and with passion. "This." Kissing him again. "Is." Another kiss just as swift. "Forever." Leaning his forehead on Derek's. "Okay?"

A quick nod as the tears sprang to his eyes, "we need to tell your Dad. Everything Stiles. No more lying. About any of it." The kiss was sudden and profound. Pulling Stiles back by his longer brown hair he smiled at the younger man. "I mean it."

A nod with a soft and vulnerable expression on his face. "Us and werewolves. Right?" Derek nodded rapidly. "Okay. I can do that. I want to do that. I don't want to hide you. Derek you deserve so much more than you get. I want to give that to you. So badly I want to make your life good." Kissing him. "I don't deserve you."

"No, little red." Derek put his hands on either side of Stiles face. "It is I who don't deserve you."

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Sterek sex. I hope I did okay. I have written sex before but not Sterek. Please let me know if my characters are off or anything. Comments and concrit is very welcome. It wasn't intended to be a long piece and all I wanted was cuddles for the boys, but damn those muses and their own ideas. So I sort of got my cuddles and the muses got their sex,
> 
> This is not beta'd all errors are mine! If anyone would like to volunteer to be my beta I would love that. I know it will need serious help :) 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
